The present disclosure relates generally to material handling systems and more particularly to a tool to facilitate the position of handling device attachments.
End of arm tooling such as handling device attachments with vacuum cups are often utilized to move material within a die press or other material handling environment. To provide application force and additional reach for an operator to position the handling device attachment at a desired position upon a workpiece, a handling device attachment tool engageable with the handling device attachment is often utilized.
Although operable, current handling device attachment tools are fork type devices with two prongs perpendicular to a handle that require two-handed operation for attachment and movement of the handling device attachment. The current handling device attachment tools may be relatively prone to slippage and rotation relative to the handling device attachment when the handling device attachment is being moved and when downward force is applied as necessary to initiate operation of the vacuum cup.
Current handling device attachment tools are thus quite dependent upon the skill and experience of the operator, which may slow effective material handling.